


Finding Each Other

by avidbeader



Series: Avidbeader's Sheith Quote Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Season/Series 01, Sheith Quote Week, Sheith Quote Week 2017, Sheithquoteweek, because it's set at the end of S1E02, ninja mullet finds his true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidbeader/pseuds/avidbeader
Summary: Lance witnesses a couple of interactions between Keith and Shiro.Sheith Quote Week Day 3: "Ninja Mullet finds his true love"





	Finding Each Other

 

 

There was nowhere to go.

 

Lance looked around the room, wishing for somewhere, anywhere, that would serve as a retreat. It was exceedingly uncomfortable just standing there while Mullet sat next to an unconscious Shiro on the shabby futon. There was the fact that he kept touching Shiro every second--brushing his hair from his face, stroking his shoulder, even holding that scary-looking metal hand--as if letting the contact lapse would make Shiro vanish again. The look on his face alternated between joyous disbelief and fearful worry.

 

Pidge had whipped out his laptop and was working on something. Hunk was poking around in Pidge’s bag, probably trying to get a closer look at the tech. That left Lance watching as Keith continued to hover over Shiro.

 

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk all jumped when Shiro gasped and sat up, shouting, “Don’t!”

 

Keith put his hands to Shiro’s face, all traces of fear gone in the surge of concern. “Shiro, you’re safe! It’s me, you’re okay! You made it back! You came back…” Keith’s voice broke into a sob with the last sentence.

 

Shiro honed in on his voice, his eyes wide with disbelief. “Keith?” 

 

Keith nodded, his face screwed up tight as he tried to hold in tears. Shiro didn’t even try as he put his arms around Keith and cried into his shoulder.

 

Now Lance  _ really _ wanted to find somewhere else to be.

 

<> <> <> <> <>

 

As they began filing out of the lounge, still on a high from having successfully formed Voltron a second time, Hunk glanced around.

 

“Where did Keith ninja off to? He was just here!”

 

Shiro turned back from speaking to Pidge and smiled. “Like he said, he was going to crash as soon as he was in his bed.” His expression softened in a way that puzzled Lance. Then Shiro continued, “Think I’ll follow his lead. See you all in the morning.”

 

Lance peeled off, thinking he’d go knock on Keith’s door with some question, just to delay the Mullet’s sleep and annoy him. But there was no response at all. Lance was surprised--Keith didn’t strike him as a heavy sleeper, but maybe he’d been serious about being tired out.

 

Lance turned around, heading back to his own room, and passed Shiro’s door. Was that...voices? He paused.

 

Yes, Shiro was definitely talking to someone. Laughing with them. But who? Hunk had been headed toward his own room and Pidge had stayed behind. From what Lance understood, Coran and the princess had rooms on another floor. So who…?

 

And then Lance backpedaled, barely holding in a shriek as there was a solid thump from the other side of the door, the laughter quieting.

 

And then a recognizable voice floated through. “I missed you so much, Shiro.”

 

Shiro’s reply was softer, too muffled to make out, and then it was quiet.

 

His face burning red, Lance retreated and left them to it.  


 

 


End file.
